


【盾冬】《萤火》短篇一发完

by tracy_aqua



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy_aqua/pseuds/tracy_aqua
Summary: 一个黑化罗大盾和冬兵吧唧夫夫并肩作战的故事。





	【盾冬】《萤火》短篇一发完

·明日方舟AU  
·博士盾（一点点黑化）/罗德岛干员冬  
·notes：  
1.大家大可不必太在意明日方舟AU（写完后发现和明日方舟没有一点瓜系）可以当成末日瘟疫背景来看  
2.私设九头蛇是感染者暴动组织  
3.OOC警告⚠️严重OOC请大家都来责怪我  
4.屁话很多，情感线很少  
5.文末有沙雕彩蛋

 

无人的街巷寂静得不寻常，几只渡鸦偶尔声嘶力竭地撕裂压抑的云层，却也不屑停留在这个即将被抛弃的城市。布鲁克林的商业街早已无人问津，被枪火震碎的玻璃碎片与过去的回忆一起，碎落在尘泥之中。

“Dr.Rogers，西防线已被攻破，暴动的感染者从缺口处涌来，恐怕只能再撑半小时了，让我们护送博士从东线外逃是唯一的出路。”“收到，Natasha”Steve站在塔楼上，望着东防线处的身影，天灾将至，狂风卷席着沙土，Bucky依然在东线坚持，黑色的头发染上了血迹，在微弱的灯光下像是一朵葳蕤的曼珠沙华。Bucky正在清扫前方的感染者，卡宾枪的每一发扫射声总能精确地换来敌人的一声呻吟，金属臂擦出的火花，是幸存的萤火微光。

“通讯网络被切断了，我们必须紧急联系Bucky撤退。”Steve依然紧盯着西线战场的状况，“我去找Bucky，你留下……这是命令。”Steve当然知道现在不是像小孩子一样任性的时候，让Natasha或Sam这样的精英干员去联系Bucky绝对是更加明智的选择，但是他真的无法控制自己，他的干员、挚友……甚至是挚友之上的关系，他的Bucky，他有义务亲自把Bucky带回家。

这就是为什么系着盾牌的Steve现在正站在防护网边，目不转睛地注视着Bucky。“嘶——”手执利器的感染者撕裂开Bucky的制服，“投降吧，”九头蛇控制的战斗机器灵敏度完全不亚于作战经验丰富的Bucky“你们将永远成为九头蛇的俘虏。”

“不，保护Steve是我的任务，我不曾违背指令，也不屈服于人。”

越来越多的感染者涌向Bucky，撕裂的伤口流着鲜血，在浑浊的空气中愈加强烈地疼痛着，Bucky咬着牙，上膛，射击，素质极高的超级士兵并没有因为伤口而变得迟钝。“唔——”感染者的血液溅到黑色的制服上，Bucky透过瞄准镜瞄准敌人，扣动扳机，敌人应声倒下，“呃啊啊啊——”正此时，竟有一片黑影从Bucky身后投下，作为士兵的修养告诉他自己此时不应尖叫，以免吸引更多感染者，但是他心里还是漏了一拍。

“汀锵——”耳后传来熟悉的振金撞击声。Bucky澄碧的眼睛里洋溢出的是一点点自责和惊讶，更是惊喜。“现在先解决眼前的问题。”说着，Steve把振金盾牌向感染者扔去，趁其踉跄，Bucky跳上感染者肩头，将手中的刀刃飞快地插入他的胸膛，却不料他一个转身甩开了Bucky，拔出胸口的小刀，将Bucky压在身下狠狠地刺去！“啊…嘶……”Bucky已经没有了尖叫的力气，他向Steve投去歉疚的目光“没能好好保护Dr.Rogers，真是很抱歉。Steve，对不起……”氤氲的水汽模糊了Bucky水蓝色的眼睛，嘴角勉强扯了一下，紧皱的眉毛却揭露了Bucky受伤的事实。Steve两眼发红，鲜红的血丝布满眼球：“没有人可以伤害Bucky……！！！”

Steve发了疯似的冲向感染者，将盾牌沾满罪恶的鲜血，斩割肮脏的灵魂，他仿佛是天上的斗士堕落在人间的战场。如此高洁脱俗，如此肮脏不堪。

随着最后一个感染者停止呻吟，Steve终于停止了杀戮，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇边的鲜血，径直向Bucky走去。他双手横抱起Bucky，“ste……唔……”Steve蛮横地吻上Bucky，他更像是在撕咬，“唔……哈啊……”血液中的铁锈味和两人的津液混杂在一起，Steve的舌头舔过Bucky的上颚，引得小鹿仔一阵颤抖呜咽。Bucky水蓝色的眼睛被蒙上了一层雾气，直愣愣地盯着Steve。Steve继续侵略着唇齿，直到感觉到Bucky的小鹿蹄子在怀里乱踹，才不舍地结束了这个吻。

恋人之间的津液连接成一条银丝，Steve坏心眼地又吻了上去，舔了舔Bucky被吻得艳红水灵的嘴唇，美名其曰“清理”，Bucky羞得满脸通红，只好把脸埋进Steve宽大的胸膛里。

“我可是为你受伤了，Dr.Rogers”  
“所以我为你杀了他们，Bucky.现在我抱你去医务室。”  
“超级士兵哪有那么赢弱……嘻嘻”Bucky窝在Steve怀里，用手指在Steve胸口轻轻摩擦着，“现在不去解决一下，眼前的问题么？”

 

甜蜜的喘息，海边的热浪，潮湿的抚摸，森林的夜雨。  
死寂的城市里，谁不想尽力抓住最后的萤火呢。

 

彩蛋1：  
系着盾牌的Steve正站在防护网边，目不转睛地注视着Bucky。“嘶——”手执利器的感染者撕裂开Bucky的制服，竟然露出了一件红兜兜！感染者冷笑一声：“看你文质彬彬的，这把岁数了还穿红兜兜！”“好…好笑吗！Steve给绣的，你有吗？”Steve的脸一阵红一阵白闪得像霓虹灯。

彩蛋2:  
Bucky：Steve我有没有和你说过你每次和别人打架的时候发出的“嘭擦擦擦锵咚锵”的声音听上去就像在打铜擦，喜庆得很。  
Steve：（公主抱起200磅的Bucky）走走走现在就去结婚。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 谢谢你可以忍受我蹩脚的文笔x  
> 如果有什么建议希望可以在lofter的评论提出来。  
> 再次感谢！


End file.
